Noi/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Noi, behind Diamond Tiara. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Staring at Apple Bloom. Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|"Maybe I got my Cutie Mark too soon" (Don't worry Noi, it'll change several times) Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Noi, dancing with the fillies. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Barely seen. Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Noi with a jump rope. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|Dressed as a Princess for Nightmare Night Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak falling to ground S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Noi is scared by Nightmare Moon! Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|"But I wanted to be a zombie next year" Spike, Twilight, and Noi ducking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals backing up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png Foals in the wind S2E04.png Luna looking at foals S2E04.png|Peeping out of the bush. Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png|Her expression reminds me of Sweetie Belle. Just me? Sisterhooves Social Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png|Noi is Golden Harvest's sister? Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png ShadyDaze Noi Cutie Pox.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2 S2E06.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Noi excited S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Noi S2E8.png|Noi is a fan of Rainbow Dash. Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Noi in line for an autograph Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Smile Song "it doesn't matter now" S2E18.png|Noi being (adorably) sad under the awning Pinkie Pie Smile Song "howdy!" S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png Smile Song "just what Pinkie's here to do" S2E18.png|Noi riding Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png|Look! A pony ride! Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Noi with Aura. Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|Noi playing tetherball. Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png|Noi reading the newspaper. Season three Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Ponies looking at Pinkie S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Simple Ways Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png Rarity and Apple Bloom "that just ain't so" S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png Rarity "make yourselves look just like that" S4E13.png Twilight Time Foals walking S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png |index}}